This invention relates to the modification of a spring loaded retractable mechanism designed for the use of storing electrical wire to facilitate, by the attachment of a newly invented adaptor, the storage and quick release of oxygen supply hose that is used for Medical Oxygen supply, therapy, or treatments. Medical Oxygen supply hoses do range in lengths from 25 to 50 feet long. The hoses which connect the supply or treatment apparatus to the patient can present a hazard by cluttering up walk space. The therapist needlessly losses time by tying up the excess length of hose only to be faced with the problem of the hose that remains between therapies. This spring loaded retractable device permits the quick release of the required length of oxygen supply hose and the quick return to storage within the unit by a simple tug on the hose.